Batman and Robin?
by im-batman
Summary: After an hour or so of intense struggling and profanities flying the two ended up in front of the full length mirror in Scarecrow's bedroom.


**Inspired by the episode of the TV show The Batman where Joker tries to take Batman's place. NOTE: this has nothing to do with my other stories.**

**disclaimer - i don't own**

* * *

"JONNY!!! AHHHHHH AHH JOOOONNYYYY!!!" Joker yelled from outside Jonathan Crane a.k.a Scarecrow's apartment door.

Scarecrow sighed, Joker had recently discovered where he lived so his visits were becoming almost daily. And for some reason Joker refused to call Scarecrow "Scarecrow" he would always call him Jonny, despite Scarecrow's numerous requests.

Scarecrow walked over to the door Joker had stopped yelling and was now vigoriously beating on the door. Scarecrow unlocked the door and Joker fell into the apartment, he had aparently been beating on the door with his head.

"Hello Joker, what an unexpected surprise," The masked man said sarcastically.

"Hiii-iii," Joker said picking himself and some bags up off the floor.

"You know," Joker said walking over to the couch, "You should just give me my own key."

"Yeah I should," Scarecrow said standing behind Joker shaking his head "no".

"So what are you doing here?" Scarecrow asked not there was much point because there was usually little point to Joker's visits anyway, he was mostly either hungry, or saw one of those Smart cars and had to tell Scarecrow about it.

"Look what I goo-tttt," Joker sang reaching into one of the bags sitting beside him.

Joker pulled some black thing out of the bag, Scarecrow removed his mask to get a better look at it, for some reason he was a little bit intrigued.

Joker had the Batman suit.

"Is that the real thing?" Scarecrow asked, not putting it past Joker to steal Batman's suit.

"Nooo," Joker laughed, "I got this from Ebay, I've been waiting for 'em for a while."

"Them?" Scarecrow questioned, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

Joker grabbed the other bag he had and threw it at Scarecrow.

* * *

After an hour or so of intense struggling and profanities flying the two ended up in front of the full length mirror in Scarecrow's bedroom.

"This is stupid," Scarecrow said staring back at himself in a Robin suit.

"No it isn't," Joker said admiring himself in his Batman suit, "It's gonna be fun."

* * *

Joker dragged Scarecrow to Gotham Park, where they were waiting for a crime to take place.

"Why are we up here?" Scarecrow asked holding firmly to the tree limp under him.

"Duuu-uh," Joker said knocking on Scarecrow's head, "I'm a bat, you're a robin."

Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

Joker was watching a little girl coloring at the picnic table below them when he starting making all sorts of strange hand motions at Scarecrow.

Joker jumped out of the tree and landed on the table, while Scarecrow fell from the tree and smacked onto the table then rolled off of that. The little girl's eyes grew wide when she looked up at the sort of Batman.

Joker reached down and picked up the girl's box of crayons.

"Coloring outside the lines," He observed, then he threw the crayons across the park.

"Come Robin," Joker called jumping from the table and running off.

Scarecrow picked himself up off the ground and followed Joker.

When he caught up to Joker he was correcting another child, a boy this time that looked probably twelve.

"Don't litter," Joker said placing the boy head first into the trash can.

"Joker," Scarecrow said, "You can't do this."

Joker completely ignored Scarecrow.

"Quickly Robin, I'm sensing danger over there," Joker pointed to his right, and then took off running.

While Scarecrow was chasing after Joker he was wondering why the real Batman hadn't shone up yet, and if he was going to at all.

The two ran into an alley where they found some guy in the process of stealing an old lady's purse.

"Oh, it's nothing," Joker said leaving the alley.

* * *

**i'm sorry if this sucks, i'm like all high on pain meds cause i just got my wisdom teeth out so i felt kinda funny the whole time while i was writing this. but thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!!**

**im-batman**


End file.
